


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by jadekei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, jadekei, strawberries & cigarettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadekei/pseuds/jadekei
Summary: In which yamaguchi catches tsukishima smoking after practice, and gives him a strawberry flavored candy instead.After that their characters only lose.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so I hope y’all like it, don’t know when if I’ll update very frequently but I hope I can, anyway hope y’all enjoy the first chapter!

Yamaguchi Tadashi never liked the smell of cigarettes.

The repulsing smell reminded him of times he had left back in the past, his body jerking upward at the mere thought.

The practice he had just endured has sent him over the roof, he and his team knew they were overworking themselves but nationals was coming up, they couldn’t risk it.

He had been out in front of the school waiting for tsukki when he smelled the horrible smell of cigarettes.

He could feel his blood boil for no reason, who was he to contradict in someone’s life choices?

But unfortunately his body moved on its own, he made his way to the back of the school, his knuckles red from the grip he was giving himself.

“Who the fuck-” his body froze as he made contact with the boy who had hazel eyes.

“Tsukki..” he moved his body toward the boy.

“Yams I-” Tsukishima held his hands out as if were pleading to someone.

“You know you’re not supposed to be doing that...” he walked up to the boy holding the cigarette in between his fingers.

He grabbed it from the boys hand and threw it in the trash can next to them.

“I don’t think you’re wrong thought...this week has been pretty tough” 

Tsukishima looked into Yamaguchi’s eyes as if he were asking him not to tell anyone.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell anyone”

Tsukishima’s body visibly relaxed, his shoulders slumped against the wall behind them.

“Yams why is the world so cruel?” Tsukishima questioned in a voice Yamaguchi had never heard.

He sounded as if the world had crushed him.

While looking up at the stars Yamaguchi responded “I do not know” 

Yamaguchi then slumped his body against the wall alongside Tsukki, his freckles were glowing in the light of the night.

He had then pulled something out of his bag.

“Here, eat this instead of smoking.” 

In his hands was a piece of strawberry candy.

Tsukishima accepted it with a half-heartedly smile.

“thanks, yams.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m updating once again, hope you guys enjoy it! Don’t know when I’ll update since I’m still in school but I hope you like it!

The night was dark, but the clouds were still up and they weren’t afraid.

There were so many people out during the night, who knows what they might me up to.

Tsukishima Kei made his way through the crowd, apologizing every once in a while, but he was still keeping his head up.

The news he had received days before had left him heartbroken and wounded.

He finally had reached his destination... the hospital.

He took a step in the white building, the smell reminding him of a time when he was a kid.

He didn’t know what to do, he had no one to guide for what he was about to go through.

The nerves in him were rising, and his chest was rising at a fast pace.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he jerked his body away.

The boy in front of him was...who was he?

He then realized that with his careless body movement his glasses had fallen off of him.

The boy in front of him picked them up with what tsukishima thought was a smile.

He received them with a half smile on his face.

He could finally see clearly, this boy was suga?!

“Suga I-” tsukishima could feel the look of panic on his face.

“Hey tsukki, what are you doing here?” Sugawara was a nice but fierce senpai, tsukki could never say this out loud but he was so proud of his senpai.

Before Tsukishima could respond, Sugawara interrupted him.

“Daichi and I are here to get our flu shots,”

Oh no wonder so many people from our school are sick, it’s that time of year.

“that’s what your here for, right?” 

_Sorry Suga, not necessarily._

”Yup, yams didn’t wanna come with me, so I came here by myself”

_Sorry for lying to you, Suga._

_”_ Cool kid, some of the team members are gonna come over to have a sleepover, wanna come?”

_It’ll be suspicious if I don’t come._

”Sure, I’ll head over once I’m done, Daichi’s house right?”

”mhm, see you there!”

_Shit, I still have to do this shit._

_”_ Bye!”


End file.
